


Sick Stands for Suffering Intensely and Crying with Kleenex

by 3am_updates



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "it's not that bad" He said as the house burned behind him, Fires, Sick hosuh loves fire, Sick! Hosuh Lee, Sickness, Stephen and Daniel are legit scared of Sick! Hosuh, hosuh gets really delirious when he's sick, ok, okay, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: Hosuh gets sick, and Daniel and Stephen have to put out a lot of fires.





	Sick Stands for Suffering Intensely and Crying with Kleenex

**Author's Note:**

> finally got to my computer to post yay

_ /HL: hey, I can’t record today. sorry./ _

_ /DL: whats up?/ _

_ /HL: got sick, voice all messed up./ _

_ /DL: ima call you, k?/ _

_ /HL is typing.../ _

Daniel’s already calling him before Hosuh can finish responding, listening to the ringing of the phone and starting pace around the room. It takes Hosuh the entirety of three rings to pick up, even though he was just messaging Daniel. 

“...hey?” Hosuh chokes out with a congested voice, muffled coughing following. “Sorry…”

“Man, you really are sick. You got some soup? I can drop by the store.”

“I think I have some pepsi. Don’t go to the store.”

Daniel pauses his pacing, paling slightly. “Pepsi? Hosuh, how does that relate to soup? At all?”

“Ugh… I don’t know. I want ginger ale, and pepsi is carbonated, so ginger ale must be carbonated, and-” he dissolves into coughing and a loud crash follows. 

“Hosuh, you good?”

It takes him a moment to actually stop coughing and respond. “Fine, uh, just fell.”

“Why did you fall?” he hears the worry in his own voice, walking towards the door absentmindedly. 

“I wanted to get pepsi, so I got up.” Another cough. “But then I guess I couldn’t see and I fell.”

“...Hold on, I’m coming over.”

“What? Why? Do you want to grab something?”

“Hosuh, you’re sick.”

“Not a lot. I’ll be better tomorrow. Can we record then?”

“We don’t need to record, Hosuh. How bad is it?” Daniel grabs his coat and keys, going out the door. 

“How bad is what?”

“Your sickness?”

“Oh! It’s not that bad. I’ll be better soon.”

“Alright, I’ll be there soon. You want me to call Stephen?”

“Why do we need Stephen?”

“I’m gonna ask him to come over, okay? That way we can take care of you.”

“I-” Hosuh stars coughing uncontrollably yet again. “I’m fine. You don't need to come over.”

“That’s what you said last time as well. Do you remember what happened?” 

“...no?”

Visions of fire and burning clothes fill his mind, the memory of a delirious Hosuh coming back in full force. “It’s fine,  Hosuh. I’ll be there in ten minutes. Please don't set anything on fire.”

“I don’t need you to come over-”

Daniel hangs up, nearly running out the door. He gets in his car and starts driving, listening to the ringing of his phone as he waits for Stephen to pick up. 

“Hey Stephen-”

“What do you need?”

Daniel pauses, turning a corner and speeding up. “Hosuh’s sick.”

“Shit- is he out of it?”

“I couldn’t really tell, but he was gonna get pepsi instead of ginger ale. Because they’re both carbonated.”

“Oh man, I’ll be there soon.”

“Ok, I’m almost there. Can you grab some soup? I would but I didn’t want to leave Hosuh alone.”

“Yea, I’ll see you soon.”

When Daniel gets there, Hosuh is lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. His blankets fell of the bed with him. He slowly turns towards Daniel as the door opens, smiling before coughing violently. “Hey- Dan… you’re here! Sur-priiise-”

Daniel shakes his head, gently detangling Hosuh from the blankets. He carefully lifts him back on the bed, placing his hand on Hosuh’s forehead. He pulls it back quickly, a little surprised at how hot it was. 

“Hey Hosuh, how are you feeling?”

“I’m gooooood Daniel, how are yooou?”

“I’m fine, Hosuh. But I’m worried about you.”

“Why?” Hosuh sneezes suddenly. “I’m fine-”

“You’re sick.”

“Npo I’m not! If i was sick, I wouldn’t be able to do this!’ Hosuh tries to stand up but falls into Daniel. 

“You are most definitely sick.”

“It’s not that bad though. Just a few coughs!”

“You have a fever!”

“Not a bad one!”

“Alright, Hosuh, whatever you say. You wait here, okay? I’m going to find a movie for you.” 

“Alright.”

Daniel goes into the living room, searching around the T.V. for a DVD. The front door opens, making him jump. Stephen hurries in, locking the door behind him. “Where is he?”

“He should be in this room. I’m getting a movie for him.”

“I’m gonna check on him.”

Daniel is startled again by a sudden yell from stephen. “Where is he?”

Panic rises in his chest and he pauses his search. “He’s not in his room? Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m fucking sure? There's’ not exactly somewhere to hide in here!”

Daniel curses and abandons his search, running up the stairs . He nearly knocks Stephen over before he can stop. 

“Shit- he just disappeared!”

“I’ll search upstairs, you search downstairs.”

They split up, running around and tearing the rooms they searched. To someone else, it may have seemed a bit dramatic, but Daniel and Stephen were filled with horror. They’d dealt with Hosuh when he was sick before. They knew the consequences of leaving a Hosuh who wasn’t thinking clearly alone. 

So, they searched. They grew more frantic by the second, until they see smoke drifting from the bathroom.

“Oh god, Hosuh, what is it with you and fire?” Daniel pulls a giggling Hosuh away from a pile of burning newspapers in the bathtub. Hosuh grins up at him as Stephen puts out the fire, slowly holding a lighter up and clicking it. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Daniel snatches the lighter away from Hosuh as he begins to cough. ‘That’s it, you’re officially not allowed to have anything that could possibly start a fire within a fifty mile radius of you.’

Hosuh coughs and smacks Stephen in the face. 

“Hey!” Stephen rubs his nose, lightly glaring at Hosuh. “Alright, nap time Hosuh.”

Hosuh whines and kicks and punches as they drag him to his bed. He coughs on them and yells how he’s not sick. For a sick person, he had a surprising amount of strength. 

The finally manage to get him in bed and tucked in, sitting next to him and making sure he doesn’t start anymore fires. They take turns going to get movies, food , and water. Hosuh stubbornly refuses to go to bed. 

So, they sit there for the majority of the day, watching Disney movies (they saw it as their personal mission to educate Hosuh on all things Disney after the Jumanji video.) Hosuh eventually falls asleep, in the middle of ‘Mulan’, and they let out a sigh of relief. 

“Finally, now we don’t have to worry about him starting a fi-”

“Don’t say the ‘f’ word! He’ll hear you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> "Alright guys if you enjoyed this video remember to like, comment, subscribe and hit the notification bell to make sure that you don't miss future videos-"  
> Oh wait wrong platform.   
> Leave comments and kudos thanks.


End file.
